Existing toy blocks for children in include cardboard box blocks. These cardboard box blocks fold to a block shape. However, these cardboard box blocks are not designed to be flattened to a storage position. Once the cardboard box blocks have been folded to the block shape, it is difficult to flatten such cardboard box blocks back to their original flattened shape. As such, the existing cardboard blocks require much storage space when not being played with.
Children have long enjoyed fort building. Children often use pillows, blankets, couch cushions, etc. These items provide limited functionality and design choice. These items are bulky and difficult to clean up and provide minimum educational value.